


六鹢退飞

by ParisFreeway



Series: 北京故事 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParisFreeway/pseuds/ParisFreeway
Summary: 始终无法融入社会的问题青年中本悠太来到北京工作。他在住所的露台上捡到一只灰鹤，第二天灰鹤居然变成了叫昀昀的男孩。在照顾昀昀的过程中，中本悠太陷入对他的迷恋。他勉力挣扎，不愿意困住原本自由的昀昀，可他逐渐发现昀昀愿意成为他的同谋。
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: 北京故事 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879360
Kudos: 7





	六鹢退飞

中本悠太的生日其实在两天前，但毕竟今天周五，一点儿噱头对于不用加班的法定假日就是锦上添花。蛋糕是楼下711买来的，还插了蜡烛，只是塑料纸没撕仔细，尖角给刮掉一方奶油。他在稀稀拉拉的生日歌里闭眼许愿，有同事问他要不要一起去酒吧，他想一想然后摇头：“家里有点事，但是谢谢啦。”他说话时习惯性地带点笑意，眼角也上扬，他这样得体，没人能讨厌他。大家在笑声里散开。

地铁站外有家杂货店。他买了打火机和火柴，结账时加上一包软糖。到家是昀昀给他开门。玄关的灯大概坏了，特别暗，男孩的灰色卫衣显出一层青紫色。“你回来啦！”他说。大概是刚从露台上下来，他的手比平常要冷。

1

刚来北京时，在找房子这件事上，中本悠太费了好一番功夫，但都是徒劳，最后不得不拜托大学同学徐英浩。“我好奇很久了。”接过钥匙时他忍不住问，“你是美国人，在大阪念大学，然后去韩国，现在又是上海，你还在北京有房，你是不是在全世界都有不动产？”

“其实我还在泰国和墨西哥待过一段时间……”徐英浩说，“算了这不是重点。你住不住？”

中本悠太立马屈服了。“住还是要住的。”他欲止又言，“但真的没关系吗？其他房东比你开的价都高，而且那都是一个房间，你这是一整套房子，家具齐全，还包水电网。你不会其实在倒贴钱吧？”

徐英浩不以为意。“反正你不会呆太久。”他咬着吸管，懒洋洋地，还一摊手。中本悠太瞪他一眼，玩笑的意味重过威慑，但他的笑容也淡下去。他最终没接话。

还是有附带条件的，他得帮忙打理露台，这反而令他松了口气。这个露台多少带点违章建筑的成分——是老社区的顶层，前任屋主在室内加盖一层阁楼，又在天花板上开出门，原本的楼顶就这么变成了天井，摆满石榴海棠棕榈树，大的论缸小的论盆。天气好的话，他把被子衣服也搬上去，再收下来针脚仿佛就缠着香气。那一天，黄昏时他上楼去，在葡萄架下发现一只灰鹤，翅膀折了一边，已经不能动。

面面相觑时中本悠太想起温室的角落里还堆着几个瓦楞纸箱。他把最大的那个拖出来，毛毯衣服乱七八糟塞进去，又顺手从晾衣绳上扯下一件灰开衫。他从来没做过这些，蒙住它时他的手微微颤抖，但它显然抖得更厉害——滚烫、柔软，有分量，一个活物。他小心翼翼地把它放进箱子。

家里没有生理盐水。去药店的路上他查到林业局的电话，被告知明天专业人员才会上门。给它固定翅膀的时候他发现飞羽也被蹭掉一块，还折了不少。他拿镊子一根根地清伤口附近的羽毛，自己也跟着倒吸气。“不要害怕。”他说，不确定这算不算自言自语。衣服没有蒙紧，他能从织物的缝隙间瞥见它，那闪着光的或许是它的眼睛。

第二天中本悠太是被吵醒的。更确切一点，客厅里的响动先将他拽出睡眠，接下来所见到的才令他完全清醒过来——纸箱大概是被踢烂的。它不见了，一片狼藉中躺着一个男孩儿，在灰白布料下蜷成一团，肩膊露出来，右臂和胸前的绷带都松松垮垮。他攥着中本悠太的灰色针织衫。天已经亮了，蝉声和市声一块儿淌下来，他不用开灯也能看清他的脸：淡蓝晨光下，男孩的面颊透出湿润的玫瑰色，嘴唇却苍白干枯。他，或者说是它，或许是意识到有人过来，他循声望去，对准了中本悠太的方向，但目光是散的。这举动似乎已经耗尽力气，他捏住衣物的指节都因此发青……他的手指是这样细。

他给徐英浩打电话，劈头一句：“青少年受伤发烧了该怎么办啊？”对方显然还没醒，怒意都惺忪着：“我怎么知道？”中本悠太抓着手机，一时陷入茫然无措的境地。他无意识地扫视周遭，一件件清点眼前的荒谬与混乱，又把所有话都咽下去。“……说不清楚。”他对自己讲。

医院是不能去的。他在成堆的佳乐定和胃康灵盒子底下翻出一板头孢拉定和几片白加黑，又不敢喂对方吃，只能扶着男孩的头，慢慢地灌热水，再重新给他包扎。人形的他的体温更高，相接触的皮肤没一会儿就开始出汗，中本悠太几乎可以听见他的心跳，他好几次都要松开手。这太烫了，好像烧掉的是它的生命……这人形的异类。他不敢继续想。但恍惚间有谁在说话——就是他怀里的男孩。他的声带正在他指腹下颤动。

“不要害怕。”

这是他第一次发出声音，高热像玻璃渣那样碾过他的嗓子，也将他的眼睛烧成了琉璃。他再一次挣扎着看向中本悠太。这一定很疼，他大概是忍不住皱眉，又因此被扯遍痛觉神经，但他总算成功了。中本悠太侧过头，配合他，他几乎能在这双眼睛里看见自己的影子。

尽管过程令人焦虑，颠三倒四，热度总算在晚上彻底退下去。中本悠太挪开被自己拿来当橱柜的旅行箱，在卧室里又支起一张行军床。他为此请了年假，而男孩恢复得比他想象中要快。他渐渐可以动，能喝下中本悠太煮的粥，在该换药的时候主动架起胳膊，只是依然不太说话。他黑发，瘦，站直了比中本悠太还要高一点，像是抽条太早的小孩子。中本悠太发现他的虹膜仍然是红棕色，有阳光更明显。左眼下还溅了一点泪痣，他依稀记得那原本该是一撇杂色的短羽。

以人类的标准衡量，他也确实是小孩子：不认识字，没有常识，可能无法在离开监护人以后存活，但是他有名字，叫昀昀。起初是中本悠太心血来潮。他有一搭没一搭地找他说话。在问出“你叫什么名字”时，他并不期待对方能有所回应，甚至已经做好了再给他取个名字的准备。因此一开始他甚至没听清男孩在说什么，只能指着窗外问：“云？”正逢傍晚，暮云是粉红色浮冰，在少年脸上投下柔软的影子。他摇摇头，却不知该如何形容，只能在玻璃上画给他看，日字旁的昀。“有一个人。”他补充一句，现出一种怅惘而温柔的神情，像是想起了什么——也许只是因为霞光太好。他没再讲下去。

2

国中时代，中本悠太曾经是学校爱鸟护鸟协会的一员。他的朋友们怀疑他暗恋同社成员，三番五次跑去活动室偷看，直到某天会长抄起扫把出门赶人。“男孩子太讨厌了！”她大概忍耐很久，折回来以后对着中本悠太都还咬牙切齿。“不过说真的，你为什么入社？”过了一会儿她说，“你也不是我们这样的怪人……足球队已经很有人气了，我同学还和我打听过你。”

他只耸一耸肩。放学后他先去球队，下场时一定折腾出一身汗，得去更衣室冲澡，路上还不能脸红，不能脱衣服——总有来球场看训练的女生，叽叽喳喳的，时不时大惊小怪地笑成一团。去活动室的路上就安静得多，这时候其他社团大多散会了，爱鸟社本身也没几个人，其实也没有鸟。门真市和禽类历来没什么关系，它以新工业区的身份立足，清洁、规整，建筑方方正正，有草坪和白栅栏，像是美国电影里剪出来的，并且永远是夏天。他们没能申请到饲养动物的资格，只能看图说话，或者对着模型练习包扎方法，标本的年头过于长久，本该是腕骨的地方露出一截铁丝。这并不是多有趣的事，假如球队训练太累，他甚至会睡着。

活动结束就天黑了，中本悠太骑单车回家。路上有一段下坡，有时他会放开双手，直直地蹬下去，在最惊险的那一刻又握紧了车把。假如是白天，或许会有人被他逗得笑起来，但此时四下皆静。夜色像一大块黑糖羊羹当头笼下来，前进时带起的风都是滑而凉的。他独自穿过这夜晚，穿过一切理想的街道，在心里背诵候鸟的越冬地与繁殖地。

那些名字：大红鹳、北极燕鸥、矛隼阿尔泰亚种，汉字与假名被拼在一块儿，呈现出令人难以理解的形态和发音。他只在图鉴上见过它们，这不妨碍他想象它们生活在怎样的时空里，那必然是离他很远的世界，远到那儿究竟是什么样好像也不太重要。他自己则是中国故事里的屠龙人，身怀绝技，无处施展。只有一次，他在操场的花坛边发现一只黄鹂。它已经冷了，大概是撞到窗户，暗红的血渗出来，将眼尾拖得更长，那居然是艳丽的。他盯着它好一会儿。

不咸不淡的日子终结于暑假。中本家的次子离家出走未遂，这故事在社区里引发了小小的轰动。主人公最终被禁足了，他无所事事地躺在房间里，数风扇每转一圈会发出几下咔咔的声响。凉席因汗水变得粘腻，在他的皮肤上留下深红色格纹。他的同学会故意在他房间外按自行车铃，大声喊他的名字，再一溜烟骑走。他爬起来，扯开窗帘喊回去，风铃因此叮呤咣啷地乱颤。郁热的午后就这么被撕出一道口子。他甚至不去掩饰自己的快乐。

他原本计划去北海道看丹顶鹤，这场夭折的旅行令他不得不在开学后上交退社申请，不过学到的东西足够多了，现在他可以独自在家照顾昀昀。男孩一天天地生动起来。消毒的时候他疼得倒吸气，可是不反抗，咬着嘴唇盯住中本悠太的动作，偶尔也瞟一眼他的脸，目光掩在睫羽下，轻飘飘的，马上就收回来。他习惯抱着腿坐，下巴就搁在膝盖上，这让他看起来更幼稚——青少年，仿佛是拿一堆细长的骨头拼起来，永远处在局促和舒展之间最微妙的边界上。他几乎不会表达自己的不适，有几天他晚上总翻身，中本悠太这才发现他一直醒着，胳膊痛。他差点又打电话给徐英浩：“小孩子晚上失眠怎么办啊？”想到对方的答案很可能是“问你自己啊”，他觉得还是算了。

最后他坐在行军床边上，对着手机给他念童话，《沼泽王的女儿》。他不确定对方听不听得懂，男孩最终迷迷糊糊地睡着了，中本悠太念着念着也睡过去。半夜里他醒过来，窗外好大一轮白月亮。

或许是天性所至，即使到现在，昀昀依然是沉默的。此刻他就坐在客厅里，帮忙剥豆角。中本悠太一边择菜一边拿电视新闻练听力。主播报到鄱阳湖湿地保护，他顺口问：“你去过这里吗？”昀昀摇头。他再开口时中本悠太反倒吓了一跳。

“冬天的时候我们在西双版纳。”他讲话很慢，声音也低，因为生疏而有一点儿哑，“从北方来……”他发出一串古怪的音节，然后向中本悠太投来询问的目光。中本悠太勉强辨别出那可能属于东斯拉夫语系。“有一片河湾，许多的溪，那儿曾经是牧场，水边睡着好些机器……芦苇长得这样高。”男孩比出一个齐肩的高度，“有风的话，它们的花纷纷飘起来，就好像下起一场雪。”他笑起来，虎牙露出一点尖。

他们总算有了一次像样的对话。昀昀给他讲他曾经的飞行。他提到沙丁鱼汛和崩落的冰川，以及南方梯田里粼粼的云彩。还有河灯，他很喜欢这个，描述得格外仔细，关于火光如何在黑暗的江面上聚集，又顺流而下，在鱼群与水草上铺开一条新的河流，假如飞得低，灯自身的彩色也会透出来。纸做的花包住一点火，漂流在水上。他真心实意地迷恋这矛盾，并坚持这行为本身就是矛盾的：“他们居然真的会许愿——怎么会把愿望托付给这么脆弱的事？可是也很好。”

“啊，我也做过类似的事，是对着篝火。”中本悠太说，“那是高中毕业的时候，大家坐成一圈对着火堆许愿，还得大声喊出来……这挺傻的，不过松木烧起来很好闻。我真喜欢听你讲这些。”他处理完芹菜，想去拿茭白，手伸出去又收回来。“从前我总在想这个，提到鹳鸟，心里一定是莲花和沼泽，啊还有金字塔。还有野湖和火烈鸟。我特别想知道鸟最后都飞到哪儿，想到这些就特别开心，所以我特别喜欢鸟，可惜都是瞎想，刻板印象。”他也笑了，“人都特别讨厌刻板印象，假如有人对我学奇怪的关西腔，我是会生气的。现在想想好像也应该对鸟说抱歉。它们的生活应该精彩得多。”

“我也喜欢松木。”昀昀说，“其实我也不知道它们是怎样的……迁徙的路线不一样，几乎就不可能相见了，这些都是被决定好的。没见过的话永远没法知道。我不太喜欢这样。”

这时候他已经好了很多，在房子里来去自如，除了右边胳膊还不能动。之前中本悠太并不敢放男孩下床，直到某个晚上。他从厕所出来，发现昀昀在客厅里。冰箱开着，他抓着半条鱼，鱼没解冻，挂在鱼腹上的霜将化未化，水沿着他的手臂流下来，在手肘聚成珠子。他的嘴角还有鱼鳞。男孩因为恐惧而僵硬，一动不敢动，只有眼睛闪烁不定。中本悠太与他遥遥相望，一时不知道该作何反应。

“啊，原来你可以动了。这是好事。”最终他说。

他们一起坐在茶几前。没有开灯，男孩就着月光费力地撕鱼肉。“你知道冰箱是做什么用的？”中本悠太突然问，他点一点头：“……有一个人。”

“对，你讲过。”中本悠太说，“给你名字的那个人？”

男孩又点头。他短暂地停下手上的动作，肩膀塌下来，但没有抬眼。“他很好。”他说，那怅惘的微笑再次浮现，他的眼睛里腾起一点渺远的雾。中本悠太知道谈话应当结束了。他索性起身，也给自己拿来一罐啤酒。

3

昀昀不害怕电器。他不知道该如何使用这些器械，但能做到和它们相安无事。不过他更喜欢露台，可以独自在那儿呆一天。中本悠太不放心，一到家先上楼找人，总能看见他坐在石榴边上，雾霾重的话还套一个口罩。“你回来啦！”他轻快地说，身后是层层叠叠的屋顶和树梢。夕阳拉着天色一起沉下去，还有鸽哨，鸽群打着旋飞过了。

他开始在餐桌上讲述他白日的发现，对象细琐，字数节省。当觉察到中本悠太一直盯着他，他就停下来，有点不好意思。“没事，你继续。”中本悠太反过来安慰他，“我只是觉得很奇妙……这些我都不知道，好像你才住得比较久。对了，是其它的鸟类告诉你这些吗？”

“……我听不懂鸽子讲话的。”昀昀说。

中本悠太笑出来。抱歉抱歉。过一会儿他又问：“你之前也总在观察人吗？我是说，在你来这里之前。”男孩想了想。“之前我们很少呆在城市……总是在山里，或者水边。但也是有的，我记得一个邮差。”他说，“他骑自行车，那辆车的刹车其实已经坏了，可他就一直骑，跌跌撞撞的。他其实想给别人送一束花，就搁在他车筐里，直到花谢了都没送出去。”中本悠太听得一知半解，但这无关紧要。他帮昀昀撕开一片莴苣。他用不好筷子，可是总跃跃欲试。中本悠太忍着笑慢慢教他。

昀昀不介意吃生食，但中本悠太想到他的伤势与瘦弱，决定要认真做饭。蔬菜和土豆拿白水煮，捞出来以后蘸一点盐。再就是鱼，昀昀喜欢吃鱼，这是中本悠太唯一能确定的。他本人从来是便当派，买菜只去超市，一周开一次火。现在不一样了，他得隔三差五地跑菜市场，努力地提高嗓门，学着其他人和摊主讲价钱，还得留心不撞倒垒到人腰间的货物——多半还是生鸡蛋，一进一出人能流一身汗。后来他搬回来一个塑料箱，每天换水，买了鱼先丢进去。他忙活的时候昀昀就蹲在边上，一会儿看他，一会儿看箱子里。“这样会不会给你添麻烦？”他问。中本悠太摇头。“你挺好养活的。”他半开玩笑地说，“我也是第一次感受到市场和超市的差价……而且毕竟你是鹤嘛，没办法的。”

昀昀不说话。过一会儿他拽一下中本悠太的衣角。“你放在房间里的糖。”他小心翼翼地，“我可不可以吃？”

“啊？你说橙色的那个？”中本悠太也不太确定。那好像是同事塞给他的软糖，他不喜欢甜食，就随手丢在桌子上，他都不记得那是多久前的事：“你之前吃过吗？”

男孩摇头。“不会有事。”他说，“我只是好奇……我想试试。”中本悠太不明白他为什么突然认真起来：“我得先看看日期，或者我待会儿下楼买新的。你得告诉我你喜欢的口味。”

再就是洗澡。中本悠太带昀昀去社区医院重新做外固定，一整支手臂不能沾水，洗澡得要人帮忙。为此他特地收拾出浴缸。浴室里挤两个人就显得逼仄，浴缸也不够大，坐进去骨头一定四处抵着，一番折腾之后他们才找到合适的姿势，昀昀趴在浴缸边上，中本悠太坐在一旁给他冲水。橘黄灯光下，男孩的后背好像被抹上一层蜜。他的肩胛比一般人更突，随着呼吸微微振动，落下的影子也一起颤抖。“你是不是都用这里飞？”中本悠太忍不住问。

昀昀难得地露出这样微妙的，介于嫌弃与同情之间的神情。他大概实在不知道该如何解释，就做了个扑拉翅膀的动作，拿没受伤的那边胳膊。他比划得猛了点儿，拍起一片水花。中本悠太笑得手抖，他吓唬他，作势要把花洒丢出去。

他在客厅里给昀昀吹头发。男孩都穿他的衣服，袖子挽上去，露出一截伶仃手腕。他变成人时，身边也有一件衣服，现在它就挂在不远处，灯光顺着纹理往下淌，从白流到灰，再沉到墨色里。中本悠太曾经以为那只是一块布料，拎起来才发现那大概是某种宽袖子的衣物，触感有点像正绢，他想起曾经的邻居姐姐在阴天晾出来的旧和服，那时候小孩打闹总喜欢从挂衣服的竹竿间跑过。以传说作为类比，这大概算是昀昀的羽衣，只是它实在不够光鲜：从右到左一大片血，还有破洞与焦痕，怎么都洗不掉。中本悠太拿着盆子去问昀昀，那时候他还昏昏沉沉的。“你不要管它。”他最终收获一个无用的回答，只好暂且将它晾在窗子前。它特别大，但很轻，一个衣架就能挂住，风一来飘飘荡荡的，走进走出都得先掀一把。

“穿上它你就又变回去了，对吧？”中本悠太问。他站在昀昀身后，看不见他的表情。男孩没有否认。

这两件事之外，中本悠太需要做的实在不多，野生动物的生命力总是强悍的。空闲之下，他原本的问题渐渐又浮上来，例如失眠。此前他晚上得照顾昀昀，暂时停掉安眠药，又不愿意马上吃回去，于是换他躺在床上，长久地盯着天花板，耳边是男孩浅浅的呼吸。他突发奇想，转过身，将目光收拢一点，笼住窗前的男孩。他的面容沉在更深一点的黑暗里，轮廓则被月色与街灯洗出一圈茸茸的光。这一刻是阒静朦胧的，直到昀昀突然睁开眼。他们尴尬地对望了一会儿。

先解围的是昀昀。“我现在不用睡太久。”他说。他们的床隔得不太远，当他突然伸长了胳膊，中本悠太甚至没能反应过来，而男孩只是抚上他的手臂。他的体温仍然比常人更高，手指干燥而柔软。“你不太好。”他直截了当，眼睛也不躲闪。中本悠太想说没有那么严重，我其实还睡着了。但这一切实在没有意义，于是他放任自己沉下去，沉进情绪，沉进男孩的注视。他的眼睛清澈寂静，却有着隐隐发热的内核，像是湖水包裹住古老的火山口。中本悠太突然很好奇——你一直是这样吗？这样安静，这样年轻？这问题永远不会出口。任何答案都能把男孩推开，他们之间的距离会变成高山与大海，而这一刻，至少这一刻，他似乎就要远去了，又触手可及，他还能听见他的呼吸声。 “我梦见我在飞。”他突兀地开口。

“飞没有那么好。”昀昀轻轻地说。

4

他们在打扫卫生。昀昀在书房里叫他。“这是什么？”他指着书柜上一本册子，留神不让抹布沾上封皮。那是个红色的活页夹，没合拢，漏出一些泛黄的纸张边角。

“啊！原来它在这里。”中本悠太说，他放下吸尘器，走过来。昀昀还站在凳子上，中本悠太扶了他一把，方便他安全落地。“我之前拿这个夹乘车券和机票。”他翻开册子给他看，“我念大学的时候特别喜欢旅游。那是很久之前的事了。”

他用手机搜索出世界地图，对着票券上的地点，一个个指出来。今天是阴天，灯也没开，男孩不得不凑近了看，他眯起眼睛，有些惊讶地：“原来你不是这里的人啊……但是你能听懂我说话。”

“我那时候上了好多语言课。”中本悠太说，“中文学得最好——好吧，也不怎么样。不过旅行的话，不明白也没什么关系，有时候这样反而更好，可以不用理会别人。”

昀昀似懂非懂。他含糊地应了一声，注意力全在地图上。“你走得这么远，这么多的方向，”他的指尖掠过屏幕，试图画出他前行的轨迹，“我对这些地方一无所知……它们都是怎样的？我真羡慕你。”

中本悠太干咳两声。他拿空出来的手揉揉鼻子：“我应该给你看照片的，可惜我那时候从来不拍照。可是你羡慕我什么？你才是一直在飞的那个。”他终于还是说出来。昀昀的眉头拧紧了。

“这当然不一样。”男孩几乎是脱口而出。他急着解释，嘴张开又合上，磕磕碰碰地讲下去：“天气一变我们都得离开，我没有选择……假如我是鸟，重要的是温暖、食物和繁育，永远不会是飞行，不是目的地。是我的身体在下命令，我只能飞，在特定的时候飞——”他停下来，拍一拍自己的左边胸口：“——不是这里。”又指一指太阳穴：“也不是这里。”

后来中本悠太挑了些途中见闻讲给他。“我能想起来的就这么多了。”他看上去很遗憾。但这是谎话。他当然不会告诉昀昀自己是怎么在旅行中和女友分手的，那甚至不能算作旅行，撑死是周末郊游，大学里交往一年的学妹抱怨他总是独自出远门，因此他们一起去京都，搭JR，三天两夜。电车到站时他终于注意到她的脸色。“要喝点什么吗？你看起来不太好。”他问，她没有拒绝。他带回来一杯草莓冰，她接过塑料杯和吸管，对他说谢谢，微笑却是挤出来的。片刻，她低下头，开始哭泣。杯子侧壁的白雾悄无声息地凝成水珠，滑过女孩的手指，在她的裙子上洇开。

“你究竟想要什么呢？”她这样问，努力地扬起嘴角，睁大双眼，泪水断线珠子一样滚落脸颊，眼角堆着一点晕开的眼线。她不给他回答的机会：“我们大概只能走到这里了……其实你都知道。”他们还在车站里，站台广播与行人如同潮水，没有人在意他们——每时每地，因旅途而分手的情侣都实在太多，这并非他们之间的真相，可他也没有解释什么，他像所有的混账那样沉默着。

她已经买好返程车票。那杯草莓冰最终由他来喝，冰沙变得稀薄，甜味素和色素都漏出来，味道不好，扔掉也没有什么必要。

他再没找过旅伴，又有过几任女友，也有男孩，全以分手告终。他有过被泼咖啡的经历，但大多数场合，终结一切的不过是疲惫尽头的一顿晚餐。他照常上课，打工，参加社团和实习，对人和事示以笑容。“你知道女生们现在怎么评价你？”徐英浩拿胳膊肘捅他。他完全没有征求他同意的意思，只是象征性地在句子里掺一点疑问语气：“‘一面是优秀的准社会人，一面是来者不拒的浪荡子’，我是不认同这个形容的，比起花花公子，你反而更像性冷淡——真的！你不拒绝谁，可是你也不爱谁。他们不该这么骂你，因为你既不给予也不索取。我早就知道。”

中本悠太拿筷子戳他：“寿司不能让你闭嘴吗？”他们在中庭吃午饭，准确地说只有徐英浩在动筷子。中本悠太下午有发表，他专注于检查发言稿。徐英浩夸张地扮出一个躲避的姿态，并不介意对方的冷淡反应。他大学才来日本，尚未摆脱美国人特有的浮夸，且以此为荣。“我可以尝尝这块泡萝卜吗——谢谢。”他说，“你不承认也没用，你其实不喜欢旅行吧？你只是从杂志上找出人气目的地，做经济与时间上的衡量，至于那究竟是一个怎样的地方，你根本不在意，在旅馆里打电动和在名胜流汗对你而言并无区别。这和你的情感经历异曲同工……你只是待不住。” 

一头狸猫跑过院子。中本悠太目送它远去，然后他回过头，瞪着徐英浩。他永远是置身事外的姿态，饶有兴味地观察一切，挂着神秘的微笑，冷不防就是一记直拳。有时他甚至讨厌他，然而他也需要他，毕竟只有他会这样。最终他先放弃了。“还是有的。”他低下头，“去的路上，到站的那一刻，我很喜欢那一个瞬间。”

徐英浩挑高眉毛。他知道他在等待他的告解，这也属于徐英浩令人讨厌的地方。“恋爱的话，也是有的……有过一些时刻，只有那一些，我知道这感觉不能太长久，所以也不能算污蔑。”时间场合统统不对，这样的对话本应发生在深夜，就着清酒和小菜，在老旧寮舍的走廊里，对着在风中簌簌作响的杂草，而不是像现在，惨白的阳光洒下来，学生抱着讲义匆匆经过，他们能听见他在说什么，他自己也总这样做。“但大学还剩多少日子？”他这样收梢，“一旦毕业，当你想尽办法成为社畜，一切就都结束了……所有的游荡。”

“你把恋情视作游荡？”徐英浩问。中本悠太终于笑出来。“恰恰相反。”他说，“这是我试图归于稳定的尝试之一。”

“哈！我竟然看错你。”徐英浩一拍桌子，但也没生气，拍完了继续扒他的饭。过一会儿他又捅捅他。“我想了想，觉得我其实没全错——还有一件事。”他还噙着点笑，只有语气陡然严肃，“我不明白，为什么要结束？”

他没有回答，直到今天他都不能回答。

昀昀拆了绷带，每天在家里甩胳膊当复健。中本悠太谋划着带他出去放风，他考虑过密云水库，但他没车，而且加班季早已剥夺了他的周末。最后他们去了后海，他特意选了工作日的晚上，可惜游人的热情仍然超出想象。酒吧的霓虹灯管与歌声在水面投下摇曳而斑斓的影子，他们笨拙地分开人潮，昀昀有点儿紧张，他抓紧了中本悠太的袖子，好几次被上来拉客的酒吧职员吓得要蹦起来，中本悠太就反手拽着他，忍着笑，把他拉到能并肩的位置。闪光里他看向男孩，发现他咬着嘴唇，这同样挡不住笑意四下里淌出来，他的眼睛亮亮的，盛着一点儿狡黠的光彩。就这样，他们沿着水道一直走，直到所有的颜色都沉寂。水边原来是有路灯的，这下才浮出来。

“你要不要下水？”中本悠太突然问。昀昀睁大眼睛看着他，他继续：“我可以帮你看衣服……有鱼的哦。你看那边还有人钓鱼。”

男孩立马拒绝：“不要。”但中本悠太发誓某个瞬间昀昀真的心动了，他意犹未尽。“真的不要吗？”过一会儿他又问。昀昀几乎要搡他了。“我不！”他加重语气，自己反而先破功，低下头，自暴自弃一般捂住脸。中本悠太放声大笑。他向后倒，倒退一两步，去抓柳枝的梢。

“你太有趣了。”他说，“不，不是的——我之前也没来过。西城区不在我的日常动线上。挺神奇的，遇见你以后我不知不觉就去了好些地方。菜也是第一次买。”

“你总是在讲菜市场……”昀昀说，“不过你不是一直在这里？我是说住在这里——”中本悠太拍拍他。“我听懂了。”他说，“是的——其实也没有很久。一两年？公司有外派职位，我就申请了。钱多嘛。”他故意讲得轻描淡写，也许太刻意了，男孩似乎感受到气氛的变化。他转过身，视线与他相接。“你们真奇怪。”他若有所思，“可是这样好像也很好，这是你的决定。”

回去的路上开始下雨，中本悠太不得不再一次拽着昀昀一路狂奔——他们没带伞，衣服和被子也没收，这本来是难得的一场晴天。“……我就知道。这些天都没刮风，原来全攒到今天晚上。”最后中本悠太整个人瘫进沙发。他们跑上跑下好几趟，该收的收，该烘干的烘干，干着活又忍不住要笑，全折腾完已经是凌晨。门窗还开着，湿润的气流绵延着卷进来，他冲着窗前抬一抬下巴：“还好你的衣服挂在房间里……欸？”

又是一阵风。悬在窗帘杆下的铃铛响个没完，房间里唯一的衣架上，织物流水一样抖开来，是雪地上一幅泼墨，干净、簇新。他勉强辨认出血迹的残留——不过是角落里几点花。狼狈、仓促，痛苦，所有的痕迹都消失了。他转头去看昀昀，男孩的半边脸藏在影子里。“所以我说不用管它。”他看着它，声音低而平板。

“现在你的伤好了，所以它也好了，是这样吗？”中本悠太问，昀昀的答案出乎他意料。“除非烧掉它。”他突兀地开口，语速快，咬字也重。中本悠太以为他必然要再说什么，可是他没有。他只是转过头。

5

徐英浩来找他。他算是不请自来，中本悠太下班回家就看见他和昀昀坐在客厅里，两个人面面相觑。“你有病吧？”他拿日语骂徐英浩。昀昀抬眼看他，他又切回中文：“你不知道通知一下？”徐英浩耸一耸肩，表示无辜：“之前我也都不通知你……对不起。”中本悠太本来就没真想发脾气，顺着台阶换了话题。“行吧原谅你——这是徐英浩，我和他是大学同学，算是朋友。”他给男孩介绍，然后转向徐英浩，“这是昀昀，我的……”徐英浩替他接话：“也是朋友。”他有点尴尬，就用微笑糊过去。

“对不起。”他悄悄对昀昀说。他突然不好意思起来，只轻轻拉一下他衣袖。男孩拍拍他的手背。

徐英浩没注意到那件衣服，至少他没问。中本悠太趁对方去厕所的时候把衣架摘下来，它被他揉成一团，塞到沙发靠垫后面。

附近只有烤串店还未打烊。昀昀不吃这些，但他说没关系，中本悠太帮他要了一杯酸梅汤。他大半时候在玩吸管，他们讲到什么有趣的，他的目光就飘过去。徐英浩没说他为什么来北京，他总这样，想法和行动都像是风，就好像现在，他突然出现在这里，穿着西装，却只坐在大排档里与老朋友扯些闲篇，抱怨几句店家的孜然下得太重。起先他仿佛对昀昀很有兴趣，对着他抛出好些问题。但当中本悠太一个个给他挡下来，他也不怎么在意：“说起来，我还是很感慨的。”他脱掉外套，仔细地卷起衬衫袖子，拿起一支豆皮卷：“我今天在房子里转了一圈，你现在已经具有生活的气息了，这确实令人惊讶……我一直觉得你住不了多久，在高铁上我都还这么想。”

“所以你要涨房租吗？”中本悠太问，徐英浩翻给他一个白眼。

“既然你都这么说了……算啦。”他慢悠悠地，“现在你居然还养鱼，虽然是鲫鱼。品味这种东西确实不能勉强，但命运总归是奇妙的。”服务员端上来啤酒。他微笑道谢，举起玻璃杯，先向着中本悠太一致意：“这么多年，你终于还是进入了平凡的人生。我不知道这是否值得祝贺……终归是个纪念吧。”

“你怎么知道呢？”中本悠太反问。他撑着头看他，或许是因为酒意，或许是晚风，他的语气难得地轻佻。他重复一遍，怕对方听不明白，又追问：“你怎么知道这就是平凡的人生？”徐英浩一愣，旋即笑出声来。他喝一口酒，不去接话，再一次转向昀昀。“他现在过得怎么样？”他指向中本悠太。

“啊？”男孩一开始没反应过来。他眨了眨眼睛：“啊……他很好。”

这一刻中本悠太在徐英浩的表情中读出释然的意味，但它转瞬即逝，他不太相信自己的眼睛。 “那就太好了。”徐英浩说，“他绝对是逃过来的，之前他在东京。也有这么一次，我去找他，抓到他胃病发作……房子里除了药，什么都没有。他连行李箱都打包好，随时能离开。我问他是不是呆不下去了，他居然哭给我看。”中本悠太说你打住，我什么时候哭过？徐英浩也不争辩。“好吧，那就没有哭。”他说，又喝一口酒。

“他夸张了。”中本悠太说。徐英浩表示要自己回旅馆，昀昀负责带他回家。男孩走在前面，拉着他的手腕。他们踏过窸窣作响的树影。他能感觉到脉搏中酒精的蒸腾，离醉还远，只有轻盈与快乐。“昀昀。”他突然开口。男孩应了一声，他没有停下，中本悠太轻轻地笑起来。

“为什么你叫这个呢……其实我有点在意。”他仿佛当真为此而苦恼。男孩没有回答他。过了一会儿，他感觉到手腕上的力气加重一点。

没过多久，他们部门的企划案终于结题，以庆祝的名义集体出门吃饭。酒过三巡后散伙，中本悠太坚持自己没有喝醉，但这不能阻止同事送他回去。“到这里就好了，真的。”到单元楼门口他还试图挣扎，一点儿用没有。门打开，他和昀昀打了个照面。“你还没睡吗？”他脱口而出，马上又闭嘴。

“啊，我是他朋友。”昀昀说，“您把他交给我就好，谢谢您。”

他真没醉，被交到男孩手上时他还能站直，留神不压到他右边胳膊。他一度担心两个人都得摔跤，但男孩的力气比他想象中来得大。倒热水，放洗澡水，收拾衣服，一桩桩顺下来。他不说话，认真打理他。“你学得好快啊……”中本悠太喃喃地，“我都吓了一跳，你越来越像人了。”

昀昀在给他吹头发，他听不清中本悠太在说什么，于是关掉电吹风，又拿起毛巾。“你教我的。”他说。

“你还穿着我的衣服呢。”他笑起来。理论上醉酒的人没有逻辑可言，他很清醒，但乐于被如此看待。他索性转过来，带着毛巾一起倒下去，压在男孩的膝盖上，这样就可以看到他。“我不知道他们会怎么看你。”他一时想不到好的解释，胡乱地一比划，眉头也皱起来，“办公室里八卦传得特别快，我明天该怎么去上班啊……可是我不生气。”他想了想，又补上一句：“好像也不害怕。”

昀昀看着他。男孩的头发长了不少，额发松松地笼下来，在他的眼睛里投下影子。他套着中本悠太的灰开衫——他们第一次见面，中本悠太从晾衣绳上扯下来的那件。早就入秋了，但他不怕冷，总把袖子挽上去。他看起来就像一个高中男生，青春从骨子里长出来：不是昙花，是随时枯荣的麦冬，有着土腥气和浓绿细长的茎叶，能划破人的皮肤。中本悠太再一次清楚地感知到他的存在——在此刻。他就在这里，像是夜空中凝结的一片云。云总会有，在这里，在地球上的任何一处，在一百年以前，在明天。可是他呢？他不能想，不愿意想。

男孩的呼吸里仍然缠着水草的凉气。他伸出手，像是要抓住它，最终他勾住昀昀的颈子。

他等待他拒绝他，而男孩闭上眼。

卧室原本就没开灯，浴室的光亮远远地流过来，再就是夜色。中本悠太偶尔要给出指令，他贴着男孩的耳朵，在亲吻的间隙引导他，甚至是诱哄他，除此以外没有人说话。他或许心怀愧疚，因此更放肆——去感受，探索……破坏。男孩的身体柔软而热，欲望带着他沉下去，沉下去，沉进妖异的湖水。所有的痕迹，所有的挣扎，它们都会被淹没，会飘散，水将带走一切，包括他自己——这会是最好的终点。他用力拥抱他。

大概是压到了旧伤处，男孩短促地惊呼出声，于是中本悠太稍微撑起身子，借着月光看他的脸，一点点擦掉他的眼泪。“我停下好不好？”他问。男孩摇头，眼泪滑过他的面颊，留下薄薄的水渍。但他看着中本悠太，目光钉进他的眼睛。他还抓着青年的肩膀，自己也坐起来一点，用手肘撑住身体，把他拉下来，拉进一个凌乱的吻。“你究竟想要什么呢？”在唇齿与喘息之间，中本悠太这样问。他捧住男孩的脸，注视他，又拉开一点距离，他跪在他身体两侧，笼住他，以一种献祭的姿态。昀昀不说话，他的呼吸仍然急促。

“……我不知道。”他努力要镇静下来，只有声音仍然颤抖着，“但是请你烧掉它。”

“你的衣服？”中本悠太问，“这样一来你就变不回去了，是吗？”

昀昀点一点头：“是的……我不知道。”空茫短暂地划过他的面容。“我试过，只是不能由我自己来……我真的很害怕，可是我受够了。这种没有心也没有尽头的日子……我想要活着。”他终于哭出声，捂住脸，肩膀一抖一抖，“请你烧掉它。求求你。”

6

也许是巧合，十八岁的中本悠太高中毕业，最后一次修学旅行的地点真是北海道。他的家人还记得那场风波，很乐意以此嘲笑他。“这次还要跑吗？”他们在饭桌上看向他。这是早上，他快迟到了，忙着折腾校服领带，只能抛给离他最近的妹妹一个白眼。“去车站抓你哦。”她顶回去，大家纷纷发出愉快的笑声。

他觉得自己应该抱着期待，毕竟所有人都很期待。这本该是一趟完美的旅行，连天气都正好。他拎着箱子跳下踏板，札幌的阳光迎面洒下来，空气里已经有夏天的味道。“不会下雨就好了。”他旁边的男生说，他的同伴拍拍他：“肯定不会的！”

他们在札幌呆了两天，然后是富良野美瑛和阿寒。还有小樽。《情书》的时代已经过去很久，高中生对蒸汽火车和玻璃工厂也没什么兴趣，只把讲解当做手机页面的背景音。中本悠太找了个借口溜出去，沿着运河闲逛。快到夏日祭了，对岸的商家已经有贴出宣传画的，系着头巾的青年男子抱着木箱匆匆走过。身后有人喊他的名字，他转过头，穿相同校服的女孩在桥上冲着他挥手。他走近一些才认出那是谁。“会长？”他有些惊喜，“可是你的头发……？”

女孩拎起一绺头发给他看：“我染回黑色了，但这里还偷偷留下一点……啊，还有这里。”她把手表往上捋一点，露出手腕上的海鸥刺青。“快毕业了，毕竟要讨面试官喜欢。”她说，“不讲这个。我看你没拿相机，你不拍照吗？我同学都拍疯了。”

“啊……借给我朋友了，他拍爆了三张卡。”中本悠太说。会长一撇嘴：“那他是挺能拍……我就没拍，我觉得没什么好拍的。”她整个人向前倾，倚着石桥栏杆，下巴抵住交握的十指，目光凝在虚空中某一处。他们之下是青碧的河水。“旅行怎么样？”她又问。这问题再普通不过，可中本悠太语塞了。他的笑容也淡下去。

“我不知道该怎么形容。”过了一会儿他说，“没有什么不好的，景色也很美……但好像也没那么好。也许是来错了地方，假如在钏路市，可能就好一点，我原本想去那儿来着……看丹顶鹤。”

“我知道。去年冬天我在那里。”会长说，“十几只成鸟被铁丝网圈起来，翅膀都被剪掉。当中一条路，也没有多长，我想你还是会失望。”她侧过头，看着他，声音里仿佛有一点怜悯：“我大概弄错一件事，其实你才是怪人，只是我们都发现得太晚……太晚了。”

他忘记他们是怎么分开的，也许还有一些无关痛痒的寒暄。他继续走，一直到码头，在那儿看了一下午船工卸货。他努力地唤醒自己的兴奋感，就好像他刚刚跳下火车，一无所知，并由衷地为此感到喜悦——没有一点成效。小樽的海雾裹住他，一层层压上他的骨头。只是天气。他对自己说。一定只是天气。

不适感在旅行的最后一夜达到顶峰。学校安排了成人礼，学生围坐在民宿的院子里，生起篝火，逐一许愿，末了还得大声宣告一遍。平时大家没少吐槽这个仪式，但大多数人都认真地执行着。火光映照下，少年人的面容显得失真，他们轮流低下头，双手合十，然后用力地喊出自己的愿望：想做背包客的女孩说一定要留在东京，想成为宇航员的男孩希望能好好经营家传的温泉旅馆，无一例外。中本悠太记得他们曾经的想法——也许所有人都按时长大了，就像树一定会生根。他一边抵御这种陌生感，一边搜寻自己的脑海，想找出一个得体的、足以经受这审判的回答，慌乱中他第一次触碰到自己的心：他想要奔跑，想要飞行，想要逃离，想要一切不安定，或许他生来如此。下一个是会长，他下意识抬起头，死死地盯住她。少女坐在火堆前，深深地吸一口气。

“我想要赶快变成可靠的成年人。”她说，“第一件事，我马上要面试，希望能合格，早点开始赚钱……第二件事。”她顿一顿，然后笑起来：“我真的好想谈恋爱啊！”

次序在善意的哄笑声中继续转动。轮到中本悠太时他近乎无措地坐直了身子，很快挂上笑容。“到我啦！”他的声音大概太大了，旁边的男同学噗嗤笑出来，在他背上拍了一记。“别紧张。”有人小声鼓励他。木柴的毕剥声清晰可闻，大概是松木，闻得到松脂的香气。闭上眼时他看见候鸟成群结队地飞过，这幻觉许久不见，有些他还记得名字，有些只剩下光怪陆离的外表。它们远道而来，穿越广袤的海洋与大陆，违反一切动物学定律，汇聚成不可能的景象，就在这里，在北海道的星空下。它们的翅膀带起了狂风。

“我没有什么具体的想法……但我也是有话要说的。”他努力让自己显得开朗，“首先，我也想赶快成长起来，变成有责任感的、稳重的大人，好好地进入社会；”

_假的。_

“然后呢，大概是在大学毕业以后找到一份好工作吧……希望可以早日在大城市里有房子。”

_假的。_

“如果可以的话，想把爸妈也接过去一起住，当然他们不愿意也没办法，我会努力把家族的信念在那儿延续下去的，就是这样啦。”

_都是假的。_ 他在掌声中微笑着，然后他将面孔埋进手臂，悄悄地哭了。没有人发现。

现在中本悠太马上就要二十六岁，在北京三环以内的一间出租房里，和一个泪流满面的男孩儿——一只鹤。他叹一口气，俯下身抱住他，动作尽可能温柔。他听见他的心跳声。

“不要怕。我们是一样的。”他说。

7

生日后的第二天，中本悠太提早回家。“我买了糖。”他对昀昀说，“然后我其实不知道该怎么烧……所以我买了打火机，也买了火柴。”

“应该没有区别吧，但我们可以都试一试。”男孩说。

中本悠太打算自己来，男孩坚持要在一边看着。“这不会奇怪吗？这毕竟是你的翅膀。”他试图劝阻，又半开玩笑地，“再说了，万一有天谴呢？”

“不会的。”男孩配合地勾一勾唇角，末了还是忍不住瞟他一眼。“我上网搜过，那些神话都是假的。”他说，“退一万步，如果真的有……那样的话我也在旁边。”

房子里装了烟雾报警器，他们把衣服扯下来，拿到露台上，找来一个空花盆。蓝色火苗舔上织物，中本悠太屏住呼吸，甚至做好天降异象的准备，但其实就只是一瞬间——它仿佛活过来，所有的颜色与褶皱都在流动，像是粼粼的湖光，然后什么都没有了，一帘山水化作一缕湿润的烟，风一吹什么都散去，不剩下一捧灰。他余光瞟见昀昀的侧脸，他的泪痣似乎消失了，或许只是因为天色太暗，这是一个没有月亮的夜晚。他抬头去看昀昀，男孩也看向他。 

FIN


End file.
